Ayuda:Discusión
There is a talk page or discussion page attached to every type of wiki page. The most commonly used are article and user talk pages. They exist for communicating with other Wikians about articles and improving the wiki. Just click the "discussion" or "talk page" link at the top of any page to find it. This link may be red while the page is empty, and another colour when there is some conversation happening on the page. User talk pages Registered contributors have a personal talk page where other users can leave messages. Just click the "discussion/talk page" link at the top of a . If someone leaves a new message on your talk page, you will see a bright banner across the top of all other Wikia pages you visit. Click the link in the message (or the userbar link "My talk") to go to your talk page. There are talk pages for non-logged-in contributors too, but these may not always be useful. Because they are linked to IPs, and IPs can change between visits, the messages may not get to the right person. While they are used to try to explain blocking of an IP address and may identify where a user is, they may not be very useful for real communication. This is another good reason to . Article talk pages Each page in every has its own talk page which can be used to discuss the contents of the article/policy/help page/etc. Leaving a message here does not create a "new messages" banner in the same way user talk pages do, but anyone with an interest in the page -- especially those who see the page on their or on -- may reply. Using talk pages Comments on talk pages can be picked up by Google and other search engines, and are available under GFDL, so keep that in mind when you write. It's possible to add a new section to a talk page without opening the whole edit page. Just click the "Leave message" or "+" link at the top of the article. You will be given spaces to enter a title for your new section, and to enter your comment. You can then save, and the comment will be added as a new section at the bottom of the page. This makes it useful for really large discussion pages. If any talk page gets too long, you can create an archive by typing /Archive (or any other name you like to use) onto the talk page. You can click the new link (preferably in a new window), and copy over the older comments then delete them from the current page when they are saved. Some other hints for talk pages: * by typing "~~~~" (four tildes). This will add your name and a timestamp. * Add comments to the end of the page. * When replying to a comment, indent your reply by placing a colon (":") at the beginning of a line. * Keep your comments polite and friendly. It's always best to be civil, even if things get heated. See also * Categoría:Ayuda